


Some Unspoken Thing

by Demelza Jane (maddiebighugs8)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Violence, Brothers, Destiel Day, Destiel Smut Brigade, Emotional Castiel, Emotional Dean Winchester, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Love Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebighugs8/pseuds/Demelza%20Jane
Summary: When Sam disappears off the grid, Dean is determined to find his brother, no matter the cost. With help from his best friend Castiel, side by side the Hunter and the Angel will risk everything to find Sammy, even risking their own lives.Crossing paths with old foes and striking deals with new friends, the two will become closer than ever before, heading down a new road of emotion, slowly discovering what bonds them so closely together-That Some Unspoken Thing((This will also be a series... eventually of 2/3 fanfics... I've got big plans so if you find the slow burn hold out hope!!!))CONTENT WARNING---THIS FANFIC MAY CONTAIN: // Violence //Fight Scenes //Potentially Explicit Content // Sexual References // and the occasional naughty term of phrase, curtesy of Dean Winchester! HehehePlease don't read if any of this content has the potential to trigger you!((This fanfic can also be found on Wattpad -under the same fanfiction title))I hope you like it... comment, leave kudos and let me know what you think... or don't... I mean does anyone really read these things?...Much love xxxx





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Helllllooooo to all readers of this new fanfic! So this will probably be a little bit of a slow burn.... maybe some angst but not too much as I know it can get overwhelming.... But I aim to create a story that isnt an AU but a situation that resolves in some Destiel Lovin.... oooooooo! I'll also post this on Wattpad so you can also find it there if you prefer....
> 
> I hope you like it... xxx

Another state. Another uncomfortable bed. Another Motel.  
This may not have been everyone's idea of 'the good life', but it was to Dean. This was home... along with the other hundred or so motels he'd shacked up in along the way.  
He was safe living like this. This was his territory. He understood it unlike anything else. He could exist happy, as long as he had alcohol, a roof, a case and his brother... oh and of course his impala! That's all he needed to exist within the life he knew. 

He never stopped a lot to think about the life he wanted. He'd tried it out all those years ago and ... well it just came back round to bite him in the ass. So, he knew that existence within this life that he had grown into was now 'best case scenario'.

The alarm had gone off at least 10 minuets ago, when Sammy had gotten up. Dean, however, had pulled the covers over his ears, pushing his head under his pillow, burying himself alive. The goal—-silence. The reality—-he struggled to breath beneath the enormous weight of the sheets and pillow, face smooshed against the mattress. He hadn't got his usual 4 hours, it had been more like 2 or 3 at best and all he ached to do was return to sleep.

'Dude!' Dean heard Sam say from the direction of bathroom, his speech sounded muffled; he was probably brushing his teeth.  
Dean tried to ignore him.  
'Dean!' This time he was getting closer, the floorboards creaked as he walked over to the bed. 

Suddenly Sam pulled the pillow from over Deans head and whacked dean with the 'Busty Asian Beauty's' mag from the bedside table.  
Dean sat up immediately, clenching his fist and preparing to punch, drawing his hand back through the air as he sat up with a start.

'30 minuets Sammy... I can't get 30 god forsaken minuets? Seriously?' Dean looked defeated. His fist was still raised but not clenched, it was more of a defense mechanism that was hardwired in Deans brain as opposed to a threat on his brothers face.  
'Nope, afraid not! I found a new case though!' Sam moved away from Dean now , perching on the edge of his own motel bed, pulling his shoes on.

'No! Not happening' Dean said falling back lazily into the sheets, ' you remember that we literally closed the last case no more than 10 hours ago right? I drove through the night and we booked in here at 5am! It's now 8 and you think we just do it?'

'Well, yeah?' Sam responded looking over at his brother, before changing his previous answer, ' oh... um no?' 

'Just 30 minuets Sam. I need that, just give me that?' Dean had sat back up and pleading to Sam. 

'Fine. I'll go down the gas station and fill her up' Sam said grabbing Deans keys and walking to the door.

'Hey Sam?' Dean called from his bed.  
Sam looked round to him. 'Pie?' Sam guessed.  
'You know me too well Sammy' and with that Sam left the room, Dean fell back into the sheets, burying himself beneath them once again.

*1 hour later*

Dean could feel it. A presence looming over him. He slowly reached just above his head searching for the gun he had stashed between the headboard and the mattress. His palm closed round the hilt and he abruptly twisted over holding the gun up, ready to shoot..... thin air. There was no presence. There was nothing.

Dean looked over at the clock, then around the motel room, before 'Sam?' No response. He checked his cell and found a message from his brother there:  
You were pretty out of it! I'm at the crime scene now. Back in a few!'

Sams texts were always blunt.

Dean chose to get up to be ready for when Sam got back.

He hopped in the shower immediately, soaking himself through, letting the hot water trickle over his body causing shock heatwaves to spike his body temperature.

Dean finished in the shower and pulled his towel from the rack which he could reach from behind the curtain. He wrapped the material round his middle before throwing back the curtain.  
He gasped... his whole body falling back in shock against the wall.  
'CAS!' Dean said as he looked down at his own feet, 'we talked about this.... on several occasions!!!' Dean was now staring at Cas, hand over his own heart as he regained his composure.

Cas stared back at Dean. He tilted his head slightly before saying, ' No. I remember specifically. You said not to watch over you while you sleep because it's creepy. You didn't say anything about watching over you while your in the shower'

'That's so much worse!'


	2. Best Friends and Wandering Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo again, if ya still reading... I hope you like this chapter, it kind of sets up the story line and may also foreshadow a little more lovin from Cas' perspective but its slow burn, as i said..... ooooo but i promise its gonna get good..... hopefully..... 
> 
> Thank you for reading so far..... see you at the end...

Dean angrily sent Cas out of the bathroom. Cas stepped out of the door and into the motel room as Dean slammed the door behind him. Cas jumped at the loud 'Bang!' as the door hit the frame causing the thin walls around him to shake. Cas knew Dean would be a while so he decided to wait for him. 

Cas looked around the grubby motel room, eyes passing over the usual tacky decor and the common damp stains oozing through the paint on the walls. He also knew the smell, the deep musty smell that seemed to exist within every motel room across America, but there was another smell layered on top, that he knew better, the spices. The Winchesters, Cas wasn't sure whether it was their aftershave or one of their other products but the sandalwood and cinnamon that Cas knew was the brothers scent. However he had never been able to work out which one was which specifically. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. It was the smell of family, the only one that Cas had ever got close enough to get to know. 

They had become his friends... his best friends and he'd never had that. Sure, he had his siblings, but they were no 'friends' and certainly not a 'family'. They were occasionally his soldiers or he was one of theirs, but they were nothing like Dean and Sam. It was the Winchesters that had shown him this- humanity. 

He thought for a second, thinking back to the words of Naomi from some time ago 'When Castiel first laid his hand on you in Hell, he was lost!'. Cas hadn't given it all that much thought at the time, but now upon reflection, he saw the truth in it. He had raised Dean from perdition upon orders, but it had been that one moment that had changed his life forever, and for the better. The touch that had marked Dean so visibly had been caused by Cas mustering all his strength, harnessing his seraphim abilities and launching himself through the vale between the worlds, his wings spanning above him and clawing through the air as Castiel had held Dean tightly against himself desperately raising the righteous man back to the land of the living. The mark was caused by the sheer seraphim power resonating from him and causing the scar. 

He had been following orders up until that moment, but from then on he had been a leader, a rebel and even God himself but none of that compared to being considered a best friend of the Winchesters and sharing a profound bond with Dean Winchester in particular.

Cas' eyes were still closed when Dean emerged from the bathroom, the door screeching open. Dean stood there in his old tattered jeans, hair wet and messy, his flannel hanging open waywardly. 

Cas looked up at Dean, apologizing as he knew it was a customary act after upsetting someone 'Sorry Dean.' 

Dean threw his towel onto his bed, the one that Cas had sat down on, near missing him as it skimmed past Cas' head. He didn't flinch.'Yeah well just don't do it again'. 

Dean walked over to his bed then, passing Cas. He began to rummage through his belongings neatly folded on the floor beside his bed. It was one of Deans attributes which was most interesting. Were you to meet Dean in his usual habitat: a bar or the occasional nightclub, you might make the assumption that he would be a disorderly person who lived amongst unwashed clothing and old takeaway cartens, but the honest truth was far from that assumption, he was pretty O.C.D. when it came to cleanliness. Cas put it down to always having to be the real father in Sams life when he was younger. 

Dean was rummaging while cursing under his breath. Cas knew what he was looking for. His belt. Wanting to help and recalling seeing it earlier near Sams bed Cas retrieved the belt and approached Dean, standing behind him. 'Dean'

Dean rose and turned on his heels, only to become directly face to face with Cas. Their faces only inches apart Cas remained still. He took advantage of the moment to see if he could work out which Dean was... cinnamon or sandalwood? But he didn't get the clarification he was hoping for as Dean took the belt from Cas, as their eyes locked and Dean slowly backed away as he uttered a 'Thanks' in Cas' direction.

Cas dropped his gaze to the floor, breaking his eye contact with Dean, sitting on Sams bed. He suddenly became conscious of his missing friend. He looked over at Dean 'where is Sam?' Cas inquired. 

Dean turned in response hooking his belt through the loops of his jeans. He was looking down, the placement of his arms catching up on his open flannel allowing his abs to become fully visible. Castiel stared, he thought he would have no opinion, he knew that he should of had no opinion and yet he felt strange, as if he shouldn't look and yet somehow couldn't tare his eyes away. He observed the movement of every muscle as Deans body position and every movement caused his abs to ripple in ways that Castiel found fascinating. 

'He went to get pie and then disappeared to a crime scene', Dean said as he looked up from his belt.

Dean caught Cas staring and cleared his throat, before he began buttoning up his shirt in response to his friend staring a little too intensely. 

'He should be back by now' dean observed looking up at the wall clock. He retrieved his phone and checked his messages, nothing since earlier. 

He rang Sam but it just rang endlessly before, 'Hey this is Sam, I guess if you have this personal number, you will know what to do' *Beep* Dean hung up. 

'Did he come back here before going to the crime scene?' Cas asked. 

'I guess, he knew i was still asleep so i suppose...' Dean looked around the room. 'There's no pie.' he observed he began to panic inwardly no wanting to express the full extent of his worry in front of Cas.

'Perhaps Sam forgot to get it?' Cas suggested standing up to join Dean.

'No, he came back to bring the pie and wake me up... he didn't. He isn't picking up!' Dean rang Sam again, this time on a different cell before tying every number for Sam but to no avail. 'That son of a bitch.'

Dean shook his head as he looked over at Cas... the question hung in the air between them..

Where was Sam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I will update again soon.... i'm so thankful to all of you reading and if you like PLEASEEEEEEEEE comment and leave kudos!
> 
> Much love xxx


	3. Fake Identities and Facades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Sam?  
> Dean and Cas need answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know I haven't uploaded in FOREVER!!!!! I started at Uni and its all been a bit of a mess! I will now be uploading regularly as i'm finally ahead of my writing schedule! Thank you and feel free to leave your comments! xxxxx

'Hey... um about an hour and a half ago did you happen to see a tall man with long hair? .... green-brown eyes?' Dean needed to find out if Sam had come back to the room this morning.

The man at the check in looked him up and down suspiciously. 'Who's asking?' The man said looking skeptical.   
Dean responded by whipping out his FBI badge and flashing it to the man. 'Really? You're the FBI?'his question was drenched in sarcasm 'what's with the flannel? Do the FBI even have dress down work days?'   
Dean looked down at his attire. He didn't look like the FBI, heck his hair was still slightly wet.

'I think you'll find, Sir, that the proper term is undercover' dean recognized his voice immediately, Cas. The deep gruff and gravel that seemed to rumble like thunder in his throat. Dean often wondered where the voice came from. He remembered the time he had met Jimmy, Cas' vessel, he had sounded nothing like Cas, he had an up beat voice that seemed to bounce with every syllable. Dean imagined it was something to do with the extreme wealth of power unleashed inside a simple human vessel.

Cas pulled out his one and only fake ID, his FBI one, flashing it up towards the receptionist. 'My name is Agent Bane and I see you've already met my partner,' Cas looked at dean 'Agent Lightwood.' Dean nodded.   
'You see, if my partner asks you a question and you refuse to answer him, then you will give me no other choice than to charge you with the offence of wasting federal officials time... do I make myself clear?' Cas oozed confidence. It was completely out of his character and Dean was the most shocked of all, but some how managed to keep a straight face.  
The receptionist nodded his head and turned towards Dean, 'I saw him leave this morning, but I never saw him come back.'

'So you saw him once. When did your shift start?' Dean asked.

'6am, sir.'

'And you're certain you saw him just the once?' Cas inquired further.

'I mean yeah. But we have a camera on the door at all times. I can get the footage for you?' The man replied kindly.  
Cas found humans strange, show any sign of authority and people respond to you.

'That would be great. We will review it in private if you don't mind' Cas said as he watched the receptionist disappear out the back only to return a few moments later with a memory stick.

'Here you go agents.' Dean took the memory stick and clenched it tightly in his fist. Dean turned heading back to the room.

'Thank you for your cooperation. America salutes you god citizen' Cas said with an awkward nod and a smile. Upon reflection Cas did wonder if the last sentence may have been a step too far. 

He caught up with Dean back at the room. Dean had already opened up the Laptop and was loading the content when Cas entered.   
'Hey Cas, where did you learn all that agent/officer fancy crap?'

'I watched a lot of television when I was briefly human... cop shows were always on!' Cas said as he pulled out the chair at the small table and sat beside dean.   
'Well you could have fooled me. I mean your awkward and yet somehow you do that... I mean... I don't know man. You are a wonder.' Dean said has he dragged and dropped the files searching for the right time slot. Cas smiled to himself in response to Deans observations of Cas.   
'Ha. Found it.' Dean announced, clicking the play button and enlarging the screen. After about ten minutes of footage they saw Sam leave. That matched up. He left... dean knew he had left, with his keys... as the footage reminded him... the question was, did he come back?

Cas and dean sat there for an hour and a half approximately, watching people arrive and leave the hotel, but there was no second sighting of Sam in the video. Therefore Sam hadn't been there since her left to get Gas first thing... and also what about the text. It had implied that Sam had come back and seen Dean sleeping. Dean tried his phone again, but still no response.   
'GPS!' Dean went to open up a new window on the screen before

'Wait stop!' Cas protested, catching Deans hands in motion over the keyboard. The warmth that shook through Deans body at Castiels touch was both beautiful and terrifying as it sent shock waves up his arm like electricity between them. It happened every time. Every time. But Dean was pretty sure it was their 'profound bond' as Cas had once put it.   
'What?' Dean asked.  
'Rewind. Go back just a fraction of a second!' Dean did as he was told.

Then he saw it. How had he missed it? It was so obvious, so clear. Black eyes distorted a little on camera, a demon. But even more worrying, the black eyes belonged to the receptionist at motel check in.   
'Son of a bitch!' Dean uttered.

He stood and walked over to Sams bedside table, retrieving the demon blade, clenching the weapon tightly, his knuckles whitening from his strength of grip on the blades hilt.

'Don't just go stabbing him Dean!'Cas protested.  
Dean made for the door, Castiel best him to it, standing in front of the door, not allowing him to pass.

'Think logically Dean! He's a demon, why?'Cas said looking up at dean standing incredibly close to him.   
'Get outta my way Cas.' Deans rage was hidden beneath the surface of his being concealed by the perfect facade of "Dean Winchester, the man with a cause for the greater good".   
'You don't think it's strange? Sam goes missing and a demon is possessing the man at the desk? He may have the answers we seek.' Cas said.   
'We' Dean thought. He liked that word, the sound of it in reference to Him and Cas seemed almost soothing to him.

Dean looked down at the angel who had thrown himself between the door and his own rage. He looked deep into his endless ocean blue eyes and realised Castiel was right.

Out of fear of drowning in Castiels eyes dean quickly checked himself, shutting his eyes abruptly backing away and stopping before sighing deeply.

'We call him in to ask him questions about the other staff and then we trap him.' Dean said.

'I guess it's a plan.'

*30 minutes later*

'Hello, is that the front desk?'  
'Yes'   
'Ah, this is Agent Lightwood of room 26. Can you come down to the room please we would like to ask you a few questions regarding the other staff members that work here' Dean said into the room phone.  
'I'm on my way' came the response, before dropping the line, only for there to come a knock at the door several moments later.

'Thank you' Dean said as he opened the door. 'We just wanted you to identify a staff member on the footage.' Dean instructed leading the man over to the table before pressing play.

The eyes, they were visible. The man saw their appearance on the footage. 'What is all this?' He said half laughing half panicked.

'All this is you!' Dean accused.

The man started toward Dean and Cas 'I don't know what you are getting at pal bu-' the man was cut short when he as halted by an invisible wall.   
Cas flicked the small floor mat with his foot to reveal a small section of the devils trap.

'Oh no..."pal" I don't think so, do you?' Dean said before turning his head toward Cas who stared at the trapped demon blankly, before cracking a little smirk.

'Now! Where is MY BROTHER?!?!' Dean yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update soon! its a slow burn it hopefully it will be worth it!!!Thanks for reading everyone!!!! xxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> How was that.... I mean I said slow burn and yet you've already got a shower scene (sort of ) I will be updating as regularly as possible! Thanks for reading the first chapter!!!!
> 
> xxxx


End file.
